Two sided coin
by TheBlueBomberBoomer
Summary: When Bubbles feels weak when compared to her siblings, and boomer is sick of the evil life. The two decide to try and change parts of themselves to get stronger. What will become of the two?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Average Day

It was a calm night in the city of Townsville. The moon was being obscured by the clouds so that the dark of night was an even darker sight. Inside one household, everything was quiet as it normally was. Inside one of the rooms in the halls, was a young girl. She had blonde hair that was done up in two pigtails, and she was wearing a blue dress that had a black stripe going over the shoulder. Her room was decorated with not much furniture, but there was a dresser that had a mirror on it, nearby her bed that had a light blue coloured blanket, and a purple octopus doll with a black hat on by the window in the room. There were a few other stuffed animals lying around on shelves.

The young girl was standing in front of the mirror, fixing her left pigtail in her hair that looked somewhat messed up, like someone had attempted to tear it right off of her head. She let out a sigh. It wasn't easy to fix back into the fashion that she liked it in. A knock soon came at her door. "It's unlocked," she exclaimed. The door opened, and a girl her age entered, with long orange hair and a red ribbon in it. She was wearing a pink dress that had a black stripe on it that had a few small black flowers on it. "Hi, Bubbles. Are you okay?" she asked the blonde haired girl, who just looked back at the mirror, staring at her messed up hair. "Don't worry, Blossom. I'm fine. Just annoyed that robber grabbed my hair. Where's Buttercup?" Bubbles answered, not paying much attention at the current moment.

The girls were a group of three triplets, famous superheroes in the big city of Townsville for saving it on a daily basis. It was quite stressful, but they didn't let it interfere with their daily lives. They were only seven years old as well by only a few months. "She's asleep. I'm sorry about that. We should have kept our eyes on them all," Blossom apologized while approaching her and trying to help fix her hair. During a bank robbery, one man had grabbed her hair when trying to get her out of the way. Needless to say, said robber got brutalized before being arrested. "Maybe you should take it easy tomorrow," she suggested. Out of the three she seemed the most mature, especially mentally, and Bubbles had a younger mindset in her head. It was hard not to be happy when she was around.

Bubbles looked to her sister, confused by the offer. "But Blossom, you always say heroes never ignore calls for help," she reminded her of a phrase she had quoted a lot in their young lives, but then she didn't want to think of her sisters being in need of her help. "Things haven't been that tough lately, Bubbles. Mojo's become so easy to predict. You earned it anyway," Blossom insisted that her sister had more than earned the break at this point. Bubbles nodded, hugging her sister, feeling glad to know that they didn't have school tomorrow either, so she could enjoy the day off to its fullest. "Thanks a lot," she smiled to her sister, who just gave a nod since it was nothing personal. Blossom broke the hug. "Just try to get some rest. Goodnight," Blossom bid her goodnight before heading back to her room. The trio of girls had gotten separate rooms when privacy was becoming a bit more of a problem.

Bubbles proceeded to change into her nightgown, which was a baby blue tone of colour. She was having some thoughts going through her mind, wondering if her sisters would really be alright without her help, but she was also remembering that she was not exactly the strongest of the three siblings. It felt depressing to think that she was not really as tough, even though the others claimed she was. She tried not to think too deeply on it. She looked over to one of the items on her dresser, a telephone that was painted in a cartoonish, if not clownish style. She made sure her door was closed before going over and picking up the phone. It was normally referred to as one of the various emergency hotlines that were set up in each of the children's rooms. They were designed to ring loudly when getting a call of emergency, and normally not used to make outgoing calls.

Bubbles had dialled a number, and she waited while listening to the faint ring. "Hello?" a young male voice came into the line. She smiled, hearing the voice that was very familiar to her. "Hi, Boomer," she spoke to the voice. "Bubbles! It's been a while! I was getting worried…" he claimed, making Bubbles feel embarrassed to know how worried he was. "It's only been a week, Boomer. Sorry, the hotline has been ringing like crazy lately," Bubbles explained. She heard a slight chuckle, one that sounded relieved at least. "It's alright, Bubbles. What ya callin' 'bout?" Boomer replied.

"I know it's been a week since I've last saw you, but I wanted to know if you wanted to spend some time together tomorrow?" Bubbles questioned wanting to enjoy the free time she had, at least glad that the crimes had not been anything extremely dangerous. "You kiddin'? Of course. How about you meet me at our usual place," Boomer suggested, sounding happy at the offer, not hesitating to drop everything if he had anything in mind for it. "Sure! I'll meet you there at lunch time," she yawned. "Alright! Bye, Love ya," he hung up afterwards. Bubbles put the phone back on the receiver, and with a smile, she went back to bed, willing to put her plans to work tomorrow.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Making plans

The next morning seemed as normal as it usually was. Bubbles had not been awake for long, and had only just gotten dressed. She was making her way downstairs, reaching the kitchen, where she saw a black haired man dressed in a white lab coat, who seemed to be ready for some form of meeting. Professor Utonium was the creator of the Powerpuff Girls. They didn't like to call him creator, but usually referred to him as professor instead of father. She was noticing her sisters' absence in the kitchen table, and she had found herself to have slept in longer than she usually did. "Good morning, professor," Bubbles greeted him, her voice catching his attention while he had one hand on his tie and another on his lab coat, trying to finish buttoning it. "Oh, good morning, Bubbles. I'm surprised you're home," he claimed while finally getting his usual clothing on right. She was confused by his comment.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles replied while taking a seat at the table, beginning to dig into a simple breakfast of bacon and eggs, which were burnt from being cooked in a rush. "Well there was an emergency call about a fire, and one about some monster at the other side of town. They had to go handle it. I'm sorry about the breakfast. I'm in a hurry. The mayor called some kind of meeting this morning," the professor explained what he meant while apologizing for the bad cooking. Normally he put more time into cooking anything in general when he did. Bubbles felt bad for leaving her sisters to handle all the troubles in town alone for today, but she remembered Blossom's words for her to just relax.

"Are you in trouble?" she hesitantly asked, knowing he had nearly lost his research funding a few times, but it always worked out in the end. The professor gave a light hearted laugh while rubbing her head. "No, no, Bubbles. It's just he's worried that Mojo might be up to something big, since he hasn't done anything in a month. Not to mention the Rowdyruff Boys and every other villain. It's just that he wants to make plans in any situation, and thinks that I could help with some other scientists. I'll see you girls tonight," the professor explained the whole reason behind the meeting, and with that, he ran out the door, running on a tight time frame as Bubbles herself could see.

Bubbles felt a bit awkward when the Rowdyruff Boys were brought up, a villainous trio that were basically counterparts of the Powerpuff Girls. She just wished that she could tell the truth behind one certain member she planned on meeting with. After only getting halfway through her meal, she noticed the time. Her eyes wide, she darted out the door with a light blue streak of light behind her, blazing to the outside of Townsville.

Bubbles was flying a good few miles outside of Townsville. It seemed like quite an odd hill terrain. She just kept flying until she came across a single tree that stood alone in the barren hills beyond a few flowers. Bubbles went to land by the tree, observing the huge terrain sprawling before her, which was a beautiful sight from this height. Also the sky itself had only a few clouds within it. "He isn't here yet…?" She muttered to herself, looking around. Disappointed, she just leaned against the tree while waiting patiently before she heard a rustling noise, and she felt something poke the top of her head, scaring her from the unsuspected presence of someone hiding in the tree. "Surprise!" she heard, looking up to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes staring at her. He had a dark blue shirt on that had a black flame on the front.

"Boomer! Why are you in the tree?" Bubbles angrily asked, having not enjoyed the surprise from that young boy. He shrugged while floating down in front of her. "I got bored, so I climbed the top to get a better view," Boomer answered with a shrug. It seemed like a pointless effort when the duo could fly well over the heights of the tip of the tree to see everything. Bubbles sighed while calming down and bringing him into a hug. Boomer just smirked while returning the hug, wrapping his arms around her back. He was one of the notorious Rowdyruff Boys, a trio of boys that were created to outrank, and be opposites of the Powerpuff Girls. As of now, the two had been dating for a few months now, and they had been keeping their relationship a secret due to fear of what their siblings might do to one another.

"How have things been, Boomer?" Bubbles asked while sitting under the tree beside him. Boomer's smile turned into a frown. She could tell that already something was wrong. Her happy face turned into a look of worry. "Butch and Brick robbed about three banks yesterday in Citiesville. I'm sure you know about that already. Dad's working on something weird. It's like he kicked us out by putting us in one of his secret hideouts. …I'm sick of pretending to hate and fight you, Bubbles," Boomer explained for her. The boys and girls fought with one another very often, and they did their best to put on an act. They didn't really hit each other that hard. In fact, they barely even gained bruises in the fights anymore.

"I just… I'm sick of failed crimes, really…" Boomer added, looking to the ground with his elbows resting on his knees. Bubbles was trying to think of something to talk about to change the subject so he wouldn't be so depressed. "I'm sick of fake-fights too. Do you remember how we started dating?" She asked. "Oh, yeah… I remember. You were upset about something, and I was sick of my brothers making fun of me so I went to the same place to get away from them, and we somehow wound up agreeing to go hang out the next day," he reminisced at the old memories of how they started dating. Bubbles nodded, since that was pretty much how it was summed up. She didn't know how gentle and caring he could be until that first date. Surprising, to say the least.

Bubbles suddenly had an idea pop into her head. "One of my best friends has a mother that's the chief of police. Maybe you could try to work for them?" she suggested. Boomer just looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Thanks, but if I step five feet near the police department, you know I'll be in handcuffs fast," Boomer reminded her. He was a wanted criminal, same for his brothers. She giggled while looking back at him. "Who said you had to be you? You just gotta disguise yourself as someone else. You're good at lying, I know that much…" Bubbles claimed. The boy scratched his chin, quite liking the idea, but he had super powers, which would be a dead giveaway. "What if they find out I have powers? I can't really do much without 'em…" Boomer reminded her. She did have to think on that one for a while. Normally Blossom made all the plans up, but she really couldn't turn to her sister for help in this situation.

"I got it! You can pretend to be our cousin, and I can help you out!" Bubbles concluded. Now Boomer was unable to find a big problem in her whole plan. "Alright, I'll try," he sighed, lifting up his hands in a gesture that he gave up arguing, agreeing to her plan. After all, it wasn't like the police could stop him anyway if they did try to arrest him. With that, Bubbles flew off to get him a disguise, leaving him to wait around until she returned.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Police Force

Boomer had waited for the past hour under the tree that he and his girlfriend had claimed as a meeting spot for them to come to if they ever needed to just get away from it all. He could view Townsville from here. It was certainly odd to be far away from it, but the peace and quiet made it worth it. Finally, he spotted Bubbles who was flying back with a small shopping bag in hand. He stood up, stretching and watching her land in front of him. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she apologized for the long wait while handing him the bag. Boomer opened it and began riffling through the clothing inside. "Uhh… this doesn't really seem like me," Boomer claimed nervously upon seeing the contents of the bag. She giggled, finding his comment slightly funny. "Exactly. It's not supposed to be you. Remember?" Bubbles reminded him of the plan for him to pretend to be related to her so no one would know him as a Rowdyruff.

"I guess if it'll work… wait, where'd you get these?" Boomer asked, pulling the contents out of the bag. There happened to be a small container holding coloured contacts that were meant to change the colour of someone's eyes. He just proceeded to put them in his eyes, blinking and rubbing them. It hurt at first but he grew used to it quickly. His vision had a light purple tint obscuring his sight. "They're from my old Halloween costume. I picked them up at home on the way," she exclaimed, trying to suppress a giggle, seeing the contacts do its job on giving Boomer's eye colour a darker shade of magenta. He pulled out the other clothing item in the bag which was a wig that matched his eye colour. "What did you dress as for Halloween again?" Boomer questioned. The wig was a bit of a longer haired fashion that would easily cover his short blonde hair.

"Last year, me and Buttercup made a game that we blindfolded ourselves and wore whatever we grabbed first," Bubbles hummed while fixing it on his head right. She pulled out a pure white vest as well, giving it to him. He fixed it on himself, feeling ridiculous wearing this outfit, but it seemed to work well. Bubbles could barely tell it was him in the costume. "You sure look like no one I know," Bubbles stated. It was a good thing that he was officially unrecognizable. Boomer just rolled his eyes with one problem. "Yeah… I feel like I flew through the weirdest parts of the mall. So what am I going to be called now?" he wondered aloud, knowing he needed a false alias to hide his identity, and his girlfriend was wracking her brain, looking for name ideas. She couldn't think of anything too wise or intelligent, so she decided to call him the first thing that came to mind. "Bapp!" Boomer raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Bapp? …I don't like it, but I guess I'll get used to it," he said with a sigh, somewhat depressed.

Bubbles could tell by Boomer's face that he was not enjoying the thought of becoming a better person as another person. "I'm glad you're trying to turn into a nicer person, Boome… I mean Bapp. It really means a lot to me," she brought him into a hug with a smile. "Yeah… it means a lot to Boomer too," Boomer joked in third person while hugging her back. Before he knew it, she had broken the hug and was holding his hand with hers. "Come on," she insisted. Boomer was confused while the two of them flew off to the sky, leaving two blue streaks of light trail behind them, Bubbles' being light, and Boomer's being dark respectively. As they flew, Boomer made sure that his wig wouldn't fly off his head while they were soaring through the sky.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived to the other side of Townsville, a lot more of a business area with small businesses around each block, with a home or two here or there. Bubbles began leading her boyfriend through the street. It was hard to go a few steps without one of the many civilians greeting the young blonde girl. Boomer just stayed quiet for most of the walk. Soon, the police station was seen right in front of them. "I'm a little scared," Boomer admitted, worried over what would occur. Even if he was accepted to be a police member, he was more worried about what he might wind up facing. "Don't worry about it, Boomer. Remember, if you need any help, just call me. Good luck," Bubbles reminded him before kissing his cheek. The young boy got a crimson blush to his face, and he nodded, remembering her words. He went and entered the police station, while Bubbles stood at the front door to wait outside for him to hear the outcome, whether Boomer did join the police force or not.

Upon entering inside, Boomer could see the empty entrance, where the only person there was a woman in a blue police uniform working behind the desk at the entrance, bored in her head, "Um, excuse me," Boomer greeted her, seeing the woman as she shook off her boredom. "Oh, hello. How can I help you?" she replied, half expecting him to be there to make a report of some form of crime. "I'm, uh, here to meet the police chief," he answered awkwardly. The woman nodded, standing up and leading him to another room through a door to their left. He was in awe, seeing a lot of policemen in the offices, mainly relaxing while some were busy with paperwork.

"Right this way," she insisted, leading him into the side room. He was nervous, seeing her hold the door open for him. He was wondering how nice this police chief was, or otherwise how stern. He just took in a deep breath and proceeded into the office. The door closed behind him. Boomer looked around, seeing one desk in the room with a small window behind it, as well as a few pictures hanging on the walls of odd artwork.

"Hello?" Boomer called out to the person behind the desk, seeing a black haired woman in a standard police uniform. She had quite a few badges on the front of her shirt. She stared at him with a glare before she made a hand motion for him to come over and take a seat in front of the desk. Boomer followed her order and took a seat. "So… Bubbles came and talked with me about you. So you're the Powerpuff's cousin?" the police chief started her questionnaire. Boomer was already scared out of his head. "Yeah. My name's Boo… Bapp, my name's Bapp," he claimed, already nervous from the near announcement of his name. She just coughed while writing it down. "I'm Police Chief Ana. You shall refer to me as ma'am. Look, normally I would laugh if a seven year old asked to join the police force, but you have powers, right?" Ana cut to the chase, with clear dislike to have her time wasted.

"I have powers, yeah… I just need a job…" Boomer explained his plight, pretending to be playing the role of someone that was going to end up on the streets soon if he had no form of job. Ana just twirled her pencil in her hand while thinking. "Alright, I'll give you a chance. Depending on how you do is if I'll kick you off the squad or not," she agreed to give him a chance, since he had not much hope of beginning at a police academy like should be required, but she was more than willing to forget that part since he had powers. "R-really? Thanks so much," Boomer said happily, and she glared directly at him, her gaze looking like it was trying to pierce his soul. "You start tonight. Be here at 9pm," she threw him a badge. He caught it, awkwardly looking down at the golden medallion that represented some of the hardest workers for justice. It felt accomplishing for him, and he couldn't honestly believe that he was actually changing with this much ease.

After waiting for thirty minutes, Bubbles was starting to get worried. At last, she saw Boomer step out of the police station with a smile. "Well, how did it go?" she eagerly awaited the answer. The police badge was shown to her, with a proud look across his face. Bubbles didn't need to tell him to know she was happy to hear the news. "I start tonight. Now you're going to have more help in town," Boomer stated. As they could see now, the sun was beginning to set in the distance. Bubbles sighed in disappointment. "I need to go back home. I'll see you tomorrow, Bo… Bapp," she giggled before flying off, leaving a blue streak of light behind her he just watched her leave, staring toward the sky with a sigh.

"I hope tonight's easy…" the young boy mumbled while beginning to walk down the sidewalk to find somewhere to spend a few hours in before the time came to get to work.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Night on the Job - Part I

Bubbles had just arrived home after spending most of her day with Boomer. Now, she was having a lot of thoughts running through her head, one thing in particular that she couldn't shake off was that her boyfriend was trying to improve himself to become good for her. She was thinking; maybe she should be trying to get stronger. It always depressed her to think of a situation where she was targeted by villains and became unable to defend herself well enough. She tried not to let the thoughts worry her too much. She took a seat in the living room, knowing that the professor was still out at that meeting with the mayor.

"Hey, Bubbles," she heard. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a girl with black hair that reached down to her shoulders, who was wearing a green dress that had a black skull on the front. She didn't look too happy, and Bubbles could tell that she had a rough day, seeing some bruises and scrapes on her arms and legs. "Oh, Buttercup. Are you okay?" Bubbles worriedly asked her sister, who was the toughest of the three, especially when she was enraged. "Yeah. Where were ya today? We had about four monsters today," Buttercup asked and explained, since she hadn't helped at all with the monster problem in Townsville. She took a seat beside the girl in blue while turning on the television awaiting her answer.

"Blossom wanted me to rest, so she told me to let you two handle everything for today," Bubbles explained what had happened, while not talking about her boyfriend on top of that. "At least you got a day off. Honestly, you being there or not, I don't think it would have been much different," Buttercup admitted what she thought it would be like if her sister had actually been helping with any of the problems in town today. She felt hurt from the comment, but she sighed, ignoring it. "The professors at a meeting," Bubbles stated, just in case she didn't know. Her sister raised an eyebrow at this. Indeed she and Blossom didn't know about this, but she was glad to hear that he was at least safe. "That explains why Blossom's making dinner," she stated losing interest in the conversation.

Bubbles left Buttercup alone to let her watch television, knowing by the looks on her that she was tired from all the fighting. She just proceeded into the kitchen to help Blossom. Blossom was obviously there, working on multiple dishes of food. She knew how to make a good meal, as if she was taught how to. She took notice of her sibling, turning her attention to her. "Hey, Bubbles. How was the day off?" she asked if she did anything or just spent most of it lounging around. "It was nice. I'm sorry for leaving you with all the problems when you needed my help," Bubbles apologized, feeling bad after hearing about all the problems she wanted to have helped with. Blossom didn't hold any aggression against her. "Don't worry about it. We just have to get used to the big criminal problem. I mean, the police do all they can, but there is only so much," she stated while holding her head, knowing that it was just their normal lives to deal with huge threats to the town. Bubbles let a grin creep across her face. "Don't worry, Blossom. I'm sure it'll get easier soon," she said. She still remembered the inevitable time where Boomer would be able to help the police more often, but she was mentally hoping that he would be able to keep it in secret.

Boomer had just arrived to the police department with his wig and contacts in, along with his vest to keep his disguise on. He did constant checks to make sure it actually had no chance of falling apart. He just took in a deep breath before entering the police department, trying to stay calm. Inside, a few officers were gone. It seemed like a barren empty area, where nearly only a few were behind working, and they looked very tired that they could pass out at any moment. "Bapp!" he heard, instantly straightening up like a soldier, addressing a general. Surely that was Ana's voice. He saw the police chief approaching him from behind. "H-hello, ma'am," Boomer greeted her nervously. Behind Ana was a man with black hair and sunglasses on who looked skinny, and with possible inexperience with police work.

"Bapp, this is your first night, and since you're the Powerpuff's cousin, I expect great things from you. This is Bill. He joined only last year. I think you two will get along well. You're going to be on patrol together for a while. Good luck," Ana explained to him. Boomer just nodded, letting the police chief get back to her work.

"So you're the newbie to the force? Should be fun," Bill said, almost in a sarcastic fashion. Boomer wanted to just get the night over with. He started following his new partner outside and onward to the side of the police department, where they could see a few police cars parked here. "This one's ours," Bill claimed while leading him to one of the vehicles that looked more beaten up and seemingly gone through a lot of before. "Whoa… this must be one tough car… wait, is that blood?" Boomer focused on some red liquid splattered on the passenger seat. His partner coughed and nodded. "Yeah. My last partner Jack used to sit there… til he got shot in the throat in a bank robbery. Don't worry, Bapp. As short as you are, I don't think that'll be a problem," Bill reassured, explaining what happened to his last partner, scaring the young boy slightly. Boomer climbed into the passenger seat, thankful that the blood was fully dry by now. Bill climbed into the driver's seat and started it up. It ran decently, regardless of how old it was by now. Bill's foot pressed the gas pedal down, and the car began driving into the city of Townsville, with the moon hanging high over the sky.

Boomer found himself bored during most of the patrol. Seemingly, all they did was either stay quiet or listen to the sound of radio chatter on about any subject it can pull out of its speaker. Boomer was so bored that he decided to start a conversation with his partner. "You look really old for a police officer," he commented. Bill just gave him a sarcastic glance. "And you look really young to be an officer too," he hissed back before they heard the sound of a loud static on the radio. "All available officers, report to 102 South Main Street! There is a bank robbery in progress," the dispatcher on the radio exclaimed. Bill just turned off the radio after that.

"Shouldn't we respond to that? We're only a good mile away from there…" Boomer asked, knowing that if the police couldn't handle it, the Powerpuff Girls would get called in and woken in the middle of the night, like they often were lately. "Look, Bapp, if there are two things I know, it's what to avoid and what not to avoid. If the chief asks, we weren't in the squad car when the report came. The Powerpuff Girls will come stop 'em," Bill explained like he didn't even want to get involved with stopping the robbers, like he predicted failures and casualties by default. Boomer just gave an angry glare, starting to realize what kind of people his girlfriend had been trying to protect. "What is wrong with you? If we don't respond now, they'll escape with who knows how much money! And then, I'm guessing we'll have to leave it to the Powerpuff Girls to find the stolen money?" the young boy declared while climbing out of the car, before noticing his partner starting to feel somewhat saddened by the truth of the matter.

"Look, I know you're their cousin, Bapp, but-" Bill tried to speak, but the passenger side door being slammed shut, stopping his mouth. "I'll handle it, old man," Boomer insisted, before beginning to float off the ground and dart off, leaving a dark blue streak of light behind him. The old man just sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well… it's his funeral. Not mine…" he muttered to himself not caring much for his young partner's safety.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Night on the Job - Part II

The moon and stars were hanging in the night sky, illuminating the darkness above Townsville, as Boomer was flying fast to the bank with one hand on his head to make sure his wig wouldn't fall off. He soon arrived to the bank, where the sound of an alarm pierced the air. Afterwards, he saw a group of three men rushing out of the front entrance with masks covering their faces and wearing all black outfits, They had already injured a few officers that had tried to stop them, Tons of money was seen loaded up into a white van that the criminals were now piling into. "Figures... weaklings," the young boy darted, overseeing the driver of the vehicle who slammed on the gas pedal to try and speed off. The car however wouldn't move. It was stuck in place. He looked out the window. Boomer was using his super strength to lift the car up from the back, keeping the tires from touching the ground.

"You're under arrest. Just surrender now and I'll not hit as hard," Boomer warned the robber, who then just tried to pull out a handgun and aim it at him. Boomer just rolled his eyes before proceeding to throw the van in the air. It fell back into the ground upside down, causing major damage to it, Two of the bank robbers were unconscious inside but one had busted out the front windshield trying to climb out, but while he was crawling out, Boomer stepped around the side and stomped onto the crook's arm, making him cry out in agony with a loud crack. His arm felt like it had been broken.

"I gave you a chance. You're under arrest for armed robbery. You can do me a favor and shut up until your new ride gets here," Boomer told him while pulling out one of a few pairs of handcuffs from his back pocket which he had brought with him, and attaching them to the man's wrists. It felt weird to be the one capturing the villains instead of being the one being captured. Boomer just pulled out his radio from his back pocket, holding down the button to contact the police department. "This is Bapp. I've captured three bank robbers and need someone to come get them," he spoke into the radio, hearing a static noise in return. "We'll have a squad car there in a second," a dispatcher exclaimed before the static vanished. He put his radio away and dragged the other injured robbers out from the vehicle to handcuff them while they were unconscious. It was already an interesting night for the young new recruit.

Boomer waited for a good ten minutes before he saw his partner Bill finally arrive in their vehicle. "Late to the party, eh?" the young boy commented with an egotistical grin from having all three of the criminals cuffed back to back to one another. Two more police cruisers pull up on the scene, "You are getting more insane by the hour, Bapp. And honestly, if this is what it leads to, I am going to have a happy retirement," Bill commented while coming over to help load up the men into the police cruiser. Boomer felt that he was going to get by fine in the police force if he kept this up. He went ahead to get on with the rest of the nights threats.

Early the next morning at the Powerpuff household, Bubbles was beginning to wake up, tiredly rubbing her eyes while climbing out of bed. Something felt strange to her, as she actually felt fully rested. There wasn't one interruption in the middle of the night. The one thing that she and her sisters had long since grown used to had suddenly stopped. It was odd, but she was happy about it either way. She spent the next moment getting dressed and making her way downstairs. Once she arrived to the kitchen, she saw her siblings and their father eating breakfast together like a normal family. No one was tired, cranky, irritable or busy from trying to save the town from a humongous threat.

"Oh, good morning, Bubbles," the professor warmly greeted her. Bubbles noticed pancakes, which the professor had made for breakfast. She approached and took a seat at the table with them with a smile, though one thing was pondering in the back of her mind. "Is the emergency hotline broken?" she wondered aloud. "No. I checked it this morning. We went a full night without a single crime," Blossom shook her head and stated. It was hard to believe that it just happened, but none of them complained about it, like Townsville wasn't relying on their superheroes as much now. "Oh yeah. I found a letter in the door for ya, Bubbles," Buttercup showed a white envelope on the table that had no stamp and was unopened, and it only had one word, "Bubbles", written on the front.

Bubbles took the letter and ripped it open, beginning to read it to herself. "Hey, Bubbles. I passed by your house once while I was on patrol so I decided to leave you this letter about how things have gone so far. I stopped a bank robbery arrested a good five criminals after that. I just thought I'd ask if you wanted to meet up with me at the police department so we can go hang out. Love from Boomer."

Bubbles gave her usual bright smile upon viewing it. "So who's it from?" Buttercup curiously asked her sibling, Bubbles could only think to do one thing to get away from answering this. She used her heat vision for a second on the letter, and it instantly burnt to ash. "Oops! Sorry I was trying to focus on reading it better..." Bubbles lied that she had accidently used her powers again. She had even finished her breakfast either before she had darted out the door, much to the confusion of her family. "What is her deal?" Buttercup asked, their father just giving a light hearted chuckle. "She probably just wants to enjoy the day before you three go back to school tomorrow," he presumed. Blossom didn't really think much into it, not wanting to invade privacy in any form if she could avoid it.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ruff Advice

Bubbles was arriving to the police department, where she could see no worker at the entrance, and the door to the next room wide open. "Oh, Bubbles. It's nice to see you. What are you doing here?" she then heard, turning around to see the police chief Ana herself standing there, having just entered from outside with paperwork snug in her arms, clearly only just arriving for work. "Hi, Ana. I came to see Bapp," Bubbles greeted her like they were very good friends and as often as the Powerpuff Girls had been arresting people, it was no surprise that it was actually to the point where they were close. "Yes, your cousin. He sure pulls his weight. When their night shift was over he was nearly asleep so I let him rest in one of the empty cells," the police chief led the little blonde through the door into the next room where the police officers could be seen filing various paperwork out, but there were nowhere near as many as there normally would be.

After a short walk through the police department like she had been through so many times, Bubbles arrived to the jail cells that held most criminals that were arrested. She arrived to a set of bars at the end of the hall, where she found Boomer lying on the bed, worn out from the night after having not gotten much rest beforehand. "I have to go get these criminals to jail. If you need anything, just find me," Ana told her before walking away, letting Bubbles talk to what she thought was her cousin privately.

Bubbles entered the prison cell which Boomer was just using as a sleeping quarters after the night shift. She approached him and very carefully put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. She hated to do this since he looked somewhat cute while he slumbered. Boomer groaned while opening his eyes and looking up to her. "Oh... hey, Bubbles," he muttered while sitting up, rubbing the back of his sore head. Prison cell beds were nothing more than a glorified hard bench, but in the police department, it was either sleep in an empty cell or sleep at a desk. "Hi, Boomer. How are you enjoying the good side of living?" Bubbles asked since the letter pretty much stated how his first night went. "It's so far great. I'm just tired..." he answered while looking at his watch, it was not even lunchtime yet, so he knew he probably got only three hours of sleep at most.

"Why did you sleep here? Won't your brothers get worried if you aren't home?" Bubbles asked what was worrying her. Normally Boomer slept in his fathers hideout with his brothers', but today wasn't one of those times, and she thought that his brothers might get concerned and try to find him. Boomer just made a hand motion that indicated he didn't really care. "Brick and Butch? Worried over little ol' stupid me? I don't think so..." Boomer commented, remembering how his brothers playfully picked on each other a lot, but it always felt like he was being picked on the most, and it usually involved insulting his intelligence, and he knew well and good that their father Mojo Jojo rarely checked in on them or needed all of their help. Because of all of this, Boomer felt neglected by them. Bubbles brought him into a hug, trying to cheer him up, not enjoying the looks of him being him upset like this. "Don't get upset about them..." she assured. Boomer nodded, thinking that was the best idea. He stood up from the uncomfortable bed.

"Let's just go for a walk. I can claim it's a minor patrol anyway," Boomer smirked while walking out beside Bubbles. The biggest irritation to him was to be careful in public with him being disguised as her cousin. They had to watch out for anyone that they told the lie to that they were related anyway. While wandering the police department, Bubbles could see her boyfriend's partner, Bill, who was reclined back asleep in a chair at a desk. "The old coot really wore himself out. After I handled the bank robbery, the criminal capture rate really went up. I dunno why either," Boomer claimed. Usually the police couldn't do much in terms of stopping crime. It was pitiful half the time to see how much the Powerpuff Girls were relied on to handle the grand criminal activity. Bubbles giggled, knowing exactly why. "Because, you're a motivator. I told you that you'd be great at this," she reminded him. He could only nod in agreement, feeling mentally stunned. Less than a few months ago, he was wrecking the town. Now he was helping to protect it. He just let the thoughts go to the back of his mind while the two exited the station to continue their walk.

While the couple walked, Bubbles was holding Boomer's hand with a smile. It felt like the best day she had in a while, not being needed to go save someone from a fire or an armed robbery. She couldn't believe it though. She had a thought in the back of her mind ringing out of her. "Boomer... do you think I'm weak?" she mumbled in question. Boomer looked to her, and then just rolled his eyes. "You're the same girl who has beaten me up multiple times. You're tough, that's for sure..." Boomer reassured that she was strong, but that didn't cheer her up much. "Yeah... but my sisters are twenty times stronger than me," she replied. Boomer had no clue how to respond to that, while making sure his wig stayed on right. He did remember a past time where Buttercup had broken one of his brothers' jaws, and it made him shiver just remembering the incident.

Soon, when the young couple were passing through the park, they felt the ground shake. Bubbles just sighed, burying her face in her hands, knowing exactly what it meant. Here it came, she thought, as they both heard the sound of a few people screaming, followed by a loud screech. Buildings were smashed, and the dust revealed a monstrosity resembling a crustacean, predictably here to just hammer things with its claws. Boomer looked over to his annoyed girlfriend who was staring at the ground. He put a hand on her head and made her look him directly in the eye. She stared for a second, seeing the fake contacts he was still wearing to hide his true eye color. She saw a grin creep across his face. "Now's your chance to see how strong you are. While I'm on the good side of life, you need to see the ruff side of it," Boomer insisted. Bubbles could only nod at his words.

"I don't know how to be ruff though..." Bubbles muttered. She heard him chuckle at the sentence. "Just get more physical. You gals use your powers too much. No attempts to hit us or anything," Boomer reminded her the main reason behind wasting so much energy. "I'll be watching. If you need help, I'll be standing right here. Good luck," he reassured her. Bubbles just took in a deep breath and sighed in relief. She darted off high in the sky and flew straight at the giant crab monster with a light blue streak of light behind her hoping his advice would be right in this situation.

Bubbles watched the giant crab as it ripped the top off a building. It threw it carelessly aside as it began to fall toward the civilians below. She gasped, quickly diving down and flying underneath it, catching it with her super strength. She flew it back up, glaring back at the crab before she threw it at it. The building piece flew onto the back of the monster, making it let out a loud roar of pain after being hit, its shell cracking slightly. It turned around quickly, focusing its eyes on the little girl that had just assaulted it. The monster swung a claw at her. She put her arms up in guard. On collision, she was swatted, flying onto the side of a tall office building which developed a hard print of her body on it. Bubbles just groaned, watching as the crab retracted its pincer. She immediately focused on the crack on the giant crustacean.

Bubbles used her powers of energy projection to put two small transparent light blue auras around her arms. She kicked herself off of the building side, charging straight at the beast. The giant crab swung a claw at her, but she flew over it and pulled back her arms over her head. Once she was close enough, she swung them downwards. Her arms dug into the cracked shell of the crab beast, shattering it into pieces. The crab beast letting out a loud screech of agony while falling backwards, slamming on its back with a grand fraction of its own defense wrecked that easily. Bubbles floated down and grabbed one of its big claws before beginning to spin around rapidly. About ten whirls, and she let go, sending the beast flying far away from Townsville.

Bubbles just stayed floating there, panting with a few scrapes and bruises on her. She heard the sound of people cheering below, and Boomer just stood there, watching her from afar with a smile. "Combining her powers with attacks? ...Smart..." he thought. With a moment of thinking, he was considering using the same form of tricks if it came down to it.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fears

Boomer was enjoying his time with Bubbles. The two were at a cafe talking, though it was mainly empty aside from a few of the workers that were bored from a lack of customers to serve. "You really aren't considering that, are ya?" Boomer asked. The two had been having a conversation that had only been getting stranger and stranger the longer it went on. The young girl nodded. Whatever they were talking about was a good idea in her eyes. "Yeah, Boomer. I mean it. It would be the best way for us to get better," Bubbles claimed. He rubbed his forehead tiredly. "So you think putting on a disguise yourself and the two of us handling most of this towns problems is a better option than what we got going on now?" Boomer repeated her idea just to make sure he had heard it correctly.

"And that way if someone found out your identity, you'd have saved Townsville so much they would have to forgive you!" Bubbles added. He quirked an eyebrow, glad to know the workers didn't give much care to their conversation thus far. "But why bother getting yourself a disguise? You're a Powerpuff. Dunno why you'd want to lose that title," Boomer questioned, wanting to know why she wanted to save the town not as herself anymore, which was odd for him to hear. "My sisters are stronger than me. Usually whoever finishes off the monsters gets all the glory, and that giant crab earlier was the first one I've beaten myself in a while. I don't want to worry my family either," she explained.

Boomer sighed while making sure his wig was staying on right. He looked at her, seeing by the look of her eyes that it clearly meant a lot to her to be able to beat the monsters without worrying anybody in the process. It seemed like the only option to improve her strength in her eyes. The boy just gave up from there. "Fine. I never thought turning good would take this much effort," Boomer agreed to her plan, but he worked night shifts as a police officer and now he was going to be spending his day and night saving Townsville, which was certainly going to tire him out. He knew that the disguise plan of hers would work out well. To say the people of Townsville weren't the smartest was quite an understatement. "Look, I'll meet you later, Boomer. You want me to see the ruff side of life, well you're the only one who can help me," the young girl claimed while getting up and leaving the cafe. "Anything for ya," Boomer called to her before stretching tiredly and leaving the cafe himself to get back to work.

Boomer spent a good part of the day from there on patrolling the town like he normally did for his job. As he was walking by a set of apartment complexes, he heard a loud scream that caught his attention. He raised an eyebrow while approaching one of the apartment buildings that was an orange two story, which was two floors worth of rooms. The shriek had come from the second floor as far as he was aware. He made his way upstairs and approached the first door with the number '3' on it to indicate which room it was on.

"I can't believe how stupid I was to marry someone like you!" an angry man's voice rang out. Boomer just glared at the door, and he kicked it open with ease, thanks to his super strength. Inside the dark apartment he could see empty bottles of liquor littering the floor. He shook his head, looking up to see a man that looked pretty muscular. There were black sideburns on him, and no hair on his top head. A blonde haired woman lay in front of him, bruised and battered, and she was brought down by the man with one punch. "HEY!" Boomer instantly flew up and tackled the man against the wall, pinning him there by his neck. "Alright, buddy. Why'd you hurt her?" the young boy demanded in rage. The woman lay on the floor, barely conscious. The brutalizing had been going on for a good while.

"She's going to ruin my life! After all I did for her!" The man shouted with his enraged face. Boomer could see the man better. He looked like he was in his early twenties. "I don't care what she was doing. You were going to murder her!" he responded, wanting to brutalize the abusive man right now himself while the woman was beginning to waken up, seeing the Rowdyruff in the police uniform. "S-stop, please... let him go..." she begged. Boomer was confused, but before he could try to find out why, the man suddenly punched Boomer in the head, knocking him back, The muscular build of the man was certainly real, and not just heavy clothing.

"Assaulting an officer? I gave you a chance to do this calmly," Boomer stated. The man charged at him like a gorilla to try and hit him one more time. Boomer just decided to end it fast, hitting the man in the stomach his super strength, making him reel back in pain. Boomer punched him in the jaw, knocking him flat on his back into unconsciousness. The wife, after watching this, just begin crying. Boomer handcuffed the husband with a sigh of irritation while rubbing his bruised head.

"Look, I have some questions. Why'd he start beating on you?" Boomer asked. He felt awful for not being able to arrive on the scene sooner to help her. The woman tried to speak through her choked sobs while trying to give an answer. "I-I told him I was pregnant... please don't arrest him. He's a good man..." she begged. Boomer pulled out his radio from his back pocket. "Sorry... but it's for the best, honestly..." he muttered. He never even seen the good side of that man, so he wouldn't know how good he was. He held the button on the radio. "I need an officer to 184 Chesao Lane in Apartment Three. Domestic abuse that escalated into assault and battery," Boomer spoke to the dispatcher. He didn't want to stay at the scene for longer. The man had no way to get out of the handcuffs. He just proceeded to leave the area, rubbing his forehead.

Boomer was having a lot of thoughts on his mind that made him feel bad, the worry in the back of his mind that what if he acted like this for Bubbles when they were older. His ruff side felt more dominate over his good side. He was worried, with a wonder if he really could change himself by saving others. He knew that the Powerpuffs were born into a loving home, but Boomer and his brothers were born into chaos and destruction instantly in a prison.

Only about an hour after the fight, the sun was starting to go down, and he had suddenly felt something grab his shoulder. "Hey, Bapp," he raised an eyebrow while turning around, his eyes going wide upon the sight.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Baize

Boomer was wide eyed at what he was seeing before him. It was not completely dark yet, but he was so tired that he wished he could just sleep, but this seemed to keep him awake. "B-bubbles?!" he gawked, seeing the person who had caught his attention. Her hair was now the same color as his wig and she was wearing a pair of fake contacts as well. He didn't expect to see her with magenta eyes and a magenta wig as well. It was all too surprising for him. "W-whoa... I know you liked to disguise, but your hair...?" he managed to stammer the sentence together. Bubbles gave a giggle and then hugged him. "It's just spray. It'll wash right out, so don't get worried over nothing," she replied. She stopped him from saying anything else as she then gave him a kiss on his lips, relaxing his mind and body. She had this plan more than a little bit thought out though, as Boomer could believe.

After they broke apart, Boomer just kept his eyes fixed on her new outfit since she was now wearing pure white clothing instead of her blue dress. "Just call me Baize. Could you tell it was me?" Bubbles smirked. Boomer shook his head, claiming to have been completely surprised. He only barely figured it out himself. "Alright bub... Baize... but your sisters will get worried if they don't know where you are, won't they?" Boomer asked while they were beginning to walk down the dark streets together. The few people that were out didn't recognize the Powerpuff. She wasn't receiving any greetings like before. "I told them I was going to bed early. I'm just glad the professor gave us each our own private room," she continued to explain. Her plan had little to no holes that he could poke in it that she didn't have an answer for. "I can't lie... sometimes, you scare me," he commented with a smirk. "And I love it," he added, just trying to enjoy the night while they had it, the moon illuminating the dark streets the higher it got in the sky.

On the other side of Townsville lay a small home that seemed to be a bit more in an empty neighborhood. Inside the home had not much furniture in the living room aside from a couch and a small recliner chair. There was a small sized television as well. Resting on the couch was a young boy in a red hooded jacket that had a black zigzag like stripe going horizontally across the stomach. He was wearing a red cap, and very long orange hair followed from it. He was just boredly watching television, enjoying the calm night. "Brick! I'm bored!" he heard someone complain, rolling his red eyes and looking over to the hallway. In there dwelt a boy with black spiky hair, who was in a green leather jacket that had a black line running over the shoulder style.

"Well... we robbed a bank last week. I know a lot of the other places with anything worth stealing have been getting robbed a lot lately too," Brick stated while scratching his chin, not sure what they could try to do for fun. The two were the other infamous members of the Rowdyruff Boys, and they were Boomer's brothers. Just like he had predicted, they hadn't really gathered much concern about him. If any, they mainly all had the same mentality of being the toughest and the roughest as they put it. They never had worry for each other unless a situation came up where they were in trouble.

"There really isn't much to do, Butch?" Brick declared while not adverting his gaze from the television. It was annoying to him to think they had nothing to do. Butch just came over, plopping down onto the couch and sighing. "Where's Boomer been? He was the only good cook around here..." he continued to whine, talking about their sibling who had been gone for nearly two full days. After hearing, Brick wondered what's going on in the back of his mind with his brother. "He's probably at dad's," Brick presumed. Soon enough, they felt the ground shake, making the leader boy roll his eyes. Butch jumped off the couch and went to look out the window.

"It's another giant lizard. You wanna kill it this time? I'm still tired from the rampaging monster dad made us test," Butch exclaimed. Brick stood up and fixed his red cap on his head. "That you went overboard with and killed..." he just had to remind Butch about this while he walked and stood beside him, looking out the window. A monstrous reptile, resembling a dragon, was wrecking the nearby inner city. "If you're that bored, let's just go watch the show," Brick insisted. The duo went and flew off leaving a trail of dark red and dark green light behind them, while they flew toward where the monster was attacking, planning on watching from afar while it caused mayhem.

The young couple, Bubbles and Boomer, were flying through the air above Townsville, having seen the same problem from the distance. "I'm starting to have second guesses about this plan of yours," he said to his girlfriend. She looked away awkwardly. Just from the expression he could tell she was doubtful of her own strength too, but she was reassured by the fact that he was there. "It's just a big dragon. Nothing really threatening," she claimed, watching him make sure his wig was staying on right. They were just a few feet away behind the over sized green scaled monster which was breathing fire on some buildings, practically melting them to mounds of soft clay.

Boomer proceeded to fly quickly to the ground and grab an abandoned vehicle, flying straight up to the head of the dragon and whacking it in the side of the head with it. Its gaze focused on the disguised duo before letting out a loud echoing roar. Bubbles and Boomer had to deal with it themselves soon before the other Powerpuffs came by. It was possible that they received the emergency call by now.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: New Duo

The dragon breathed a wave of fire at Boomer and Bubbles. It was easy enough to avoid, as the battle had already begun. "So, any ideas? Cause throwing things is all I can come up with..." he asked his girlfriend while he dodged the monster that attempted to swing a claw at him. Bubbles tried to ponder on it for a while. Something popped in her head, and she flew around to the back of the monster. She grabbed its tail, and she put her super strength to use by throwing the huge monster over her shoulder by its tail, tossing it and having it slam on its head, a few of the giant teeth in its mouth falling out. Laying on the ground, the monster let out a loud roar, swinging its tail and swatting Bubbles into the side of a building. "BUBBLES!" Boomer gawked, but then he roared, seeing his love get hurt. He flew down and grabbed one of the many fallen teeth of the monster who was beginning to get back up. He darted straight at it with a dark blue streak of light behind him while he held the over sized fang overhead.

The monster then got impaled in the head by the giant tooth. Boomer grinned while watching it collapse to the ground, dying. Its brain was punctured by the tooth which stopped it from moving further. Boomer flew down to where Bubbles was, landing beside her and helping her out of the wall. She held her head in pain, but she had a smile after seeing the monster they had defeated. "See? I told you this would be easy..." she reminded him. He just looked her in the eye with a smile. The disguised duo had already taken care of their first monster. "Heh... ya, babe... you were right," Boomer laughed. Suddenly, a camera flash popped at random and blinded him.

Boomer rubbed his eyes sorely from the bright camera flashes. A band of reporters had arrived to record footage of the monster, but now they were here taking photos of the two heroes who had stopped it. Unbeknownst to all of them, Brick and Butch were watching from one of the many wrecked rooftops. They were disappointed by what they saw as a ruined performance. "Great. Another pair of heroic goodie goods..." Butch growled, wanting to assault the duo right away. Brick held him back by the back of his shirt collar. "Hold it. There's no point right now, Butch. Come on, let's just go ask dad if he knows anything about them, and then we can attack," Brick advised. For him, it was best not to just dive head first in this time. Butch reluctantly sighed, and the two of them flew off, avoiding the trouble with a fight for now.

After answering a few questions for one of the many news reporters, the duo could see two trails in the air, one pink, and one green. "Sorry but we gotta go!" Boomer claimed, grabbing Bubbles' hand. The disguised couple ran off into a nearby alley in between two destroyed buildings. When the reporters tried to follow to get more photos of the newest heroes, they were gone in an instant.

Blossom and Buttercup landed at the scene of the fight. They didn't have to look hard to see the lifeless beast on the road. "Whoa! What happened?" the orange haired girl wondered aloud. Buttercup tilted her head, taking notice of the fang still sticking out from the monster's skull. "I'd like to meet whoever did this..." she muttered with a smirk, though the two had the same thought immediately after to begin interrogating the news reporters. "Excuse me, ma'am. Do you know who killed the monster?" Blossom asked a tall female reporter who looked like she was more suited for forecasting the weather than reporting in stressful situations like these. "Huh? Oh yeah, we caught it on camera just in time. They're the new heroes in town," she answered, snapping her fingers. The camera man obediently went over to show the two girls a replay of the video footage recorded.

The video showed a side angle view of Bubbles flipping the monster onto its head, and then a few minutes later, there came Boomer who was impaling the monster with one of its own teeth. The term, new heroes, didn't settle well with the Puffs and made them look to each other. They had no idea who the new heroes were, and they were not able to see through the disguises. "Who are they called?" Buttercup asked, the cameraman was wiping his glasses clean. "We interviewed them. They said they were called Bapp and Baize. We couldn't really get much more than that though..." he explained to the young girl with the whole monster situation already dealt with. The two just flew off to get back home not wanting to worry over the two heroes which they didn't know were disguised.

Meanwhile, Bubbles and Boomer had slipped through the wreckage to get away quickly from the reporters, and the two were arriving to another part of town entirely, both panting tiredly. "Well... that went well..." Bubbles muttered, rubbing her head sorely. "Yeah... off to a good start," Boomer smirked, watching her as she removed the fake contacts from her eyes and put them away in her pocket. "I should probably go home now. I know the professor likes to check up on me. I'll see you soon, Boomer," she giggled, kissing his cheek as a goodbye gesture. She went and flew off into the air, leaving a blue trail of light behind her. She had to get home and wash out the hair dye before anyone got suspicious. Boomer just watched her fly away while standing there. "Something tells me... this plan is going to hurt," he muttered. He sighed, and walked down the sidewalk, tired from using up so much energy.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The truth.

For the next week, Townsville had fallen under the protection of Bubbles and Boomer alone. None of the citizens knew who had been saving them at all, but they were thankful for it nonetheless. At this point, the city of Townsville had never been safer than it was now. Today seemed to show it even more by being barren of any form of hostile threat to the town.

At the Utonium household, the Powerpuff Girls were all in the living room with the professor, watching a news report that was just starting on television. A picture of the disguised Boomer and Bubbles showed on screen, and a news reporter was fixing his papers and making sure his voice was clear. "Today, we have an odd report. For the past week, Townsville has been saved, not by the Powerpuff Girls but by to the town's newest heroes..." the man started while squinting his eyes at the paper like he couldn't read it right. "Baize and Bapp, I believe. No one knows much of these two, but they have been through multiple reports claimed to be just average citizens," the reporter continued. Bubbles knew that she and boomer had not been commenting much about being related to the Utonium family tree since she didn't want to spark anything odd.

And just like that, it seemed like Buttercup had gotten to angry from the report, and she flipped the remote, hitting the off switch to turn off the television. The professor gave a lighthearted laugh. "Well, girls, look at the bright side. You can actually take a rest," their father insisted, since the duo were saving the town too often. Bubbles was the only one that seemed happy, glad that her and her boyfriend's hard effort was paying off. "It isn't good at all, Professor! There are two people in town with powers like ours!" Buttercup exclaimed in anger. Blossom could only nod in slight agreement. "Yeah... whoever made them... they could be making more... someone else could have discovered how to make Chemical X," she described the worst scenario in this situation. Their practical father had a bit of a stunned expression upon the thought of another person making super powered children, which was slightly scary.

"Can't we just be happy that they're helping us for now?" Bubbles asked. The look she received from her sisters gave her a well enough answer to go back to being silent from there on. The conversation just continued onto suspects that might have created Bapp and Baize, and at that point, Bubbles had left the living room to go up to her room. It was worrying to her to think that the plan that she and Boomer had made and been sticking to for the longest time was getting more tough by the day.

At the Rowdyruff Boys' hideout, the past few days had been annoying for Brick and Butch. They had been unable to commit any crimes due to the fear that all five of the protectors of Townsville would gang up on them and attack them. It was driving Butch near madness from being stuck inside most of the day, unable to go create random rampage and destruction. While Brick was reading a book in the kitchen, Boomer was long asleep in his room. He had finally returned home without much care from his brothers, but one thing was on their leader's mind. He had noticed their blonde brother asleep for well over most of the day.

While Brick was reading, he suddenly saw his book get grabbed and thrown away. Butch stood in front of him. "What is it, Butch?" he sighed. Butch threw a wallet onto the table. "I needed five bucks, so I went to get it from boomer, and look what I found," Butch explained. Brick curiously opened the wallet, his eyes then going wide upon seeing a police badge. "What the... why does he have this?" Brick scratched his head while wondering aloud. Butch slammed his fists on the table, causing imprints to be left in it from his brutal strength. "Don't you get it?! He isn't a ruff anymore! He's become a wussy puff for the law!" Butch shouted, enraged. His leader just fixed his red cap and sighed. "Well... let's go talk to him," he insisted, and he followed the boy in green down the hall to the last room.

Boomer's room was probably the cleanest out of the whole house, but there wasn't much to clean anyway. It was such a small room, where there was only a dresser and a bed, and on that bed laid the blue ruff himself, who had various bruises on him from the past week of heroism and police duties. "You can wake him," Brick let Butch walk over to Boomer. Butch grabbed the side of the bed, flipping it over, and having Boomer plop onto the floor, making him groan and open his eyes, holding his head in pain. "Oww... what was that for?" he moaned while sitting there. Butch tossed his wallet in his lap, the badge being viewable in the open area. "Where'd you get the badge, bro?" Brick raised an eyebrow with his arms crossed. Boomer stood up. "What're you doing with my wallet?!" he gave back an angry glare. His siblings looked to each other, trying to think of who to take the blame on that one.

"You left it in the kitchen," Butch quickly lied to get around the topic. "Now spill it. You've been gone for a week, and suddenly there are no criminals robberies or anything! We're not as stupid as you! So tell us the truth!" Brick ordered. The rage in the room for the triplets was rising by the second. Boomer pocketed his badge. "Fine... you want to know?" he asked while going over to the dresser and digging around in it, pulling out the wig, the vest and his magenta contacts. After putting on his disguise he turned to face his siblings. They were surprised, their rage lost for a short second. Boomer pulled out his badge, showing it to them. "I am police officer, Bapp!" he announced. Silence encased the room. He was sick of being insulted and picked on and being taken for granted, and now he had snapped. He wanted none of it.

"...And I am putting you under arrest!" Boomer added. Brick and Butch both looked to each other before breaking out into laughter. They were still upset that he was to them a claimed traitor to the group, but the thought of him attempting to even apprehend them was hilarious. Boomer went ahead and punched some sense into Butch, right in the jaw, knocking him through the wall into the hallway. "Ow! That actually hurt!" Butch cried. The punch was indeed really strong, especially in comparison to their past fights they have had. "What happened to you?! You're as worthless as those Powerpuff Girls!" Brick shouted, darting at his sibling with a red trail of light behind him. Boomer just stood there, waiting for Brick to get close enough, and then he ducked underneath him, making him fly over. The young boy laughed while grabbing his leader's legs and throwing him over his shoulder, whapping him onto the ground and stomping on his back.

"Don't you ever insult my girlfriend!" Boomer exclaimed. Brick was in agony. Suddenly, he got tackled by Butch, both tearing through the window, having taken the fight outside now. Brick forced himself off the ground and flew outside to help his brother. "Dad won't be happy when he hears we killed you, Boomer," the raven haired boy stated. "You jerks wouldn't care if I died a ruff, or a puff," Boomer hissed back. Brick and Butch's eyes glowed red, and they fired heat vision at him. Boomer used his powers of energy projection to make dark blue aura to encase his arms. He put up his guard, letting the heat vision hit his arms. He grit his teeth and growled while holding his own defense as long as he could, the heat vision beams getting smaller each moment.

Inevitably, Boomer's energy projection shattered, and he was forced to the ground by the combined heat visions that stopped shortly after. Both Brick and Butch panted, having wasted so much energy from trying to break his defenses. Boomer forced himself to his feet. "My turn," he smiled, flying at them and kicking Brick back with force, sending him a few feet away. He focused his attention on Butch next, grabbing his shirt and punching him in the stomach before head butting him, stunning him for a split moment. "Who's stupid now?" he rhetorically asked while punching his green brother in the chest. "IT. IS. NOT. ME!" Boomer said in between hits while punching his brothers face. Before long, the unconscious Butch was let go, and he fell into the ground, his face covered in scratches and bruises, having some blood coming out of his mouth.

Boomer just stayed floating there, panting and enjoying his half victory so far. "Incoming!" he heard, raising an eyebrow. He looked over his shoulder to see an eighteen wheeler truck flying at him with the driver still inside. The young boy caught it, groaning before lowering himself to the ground, landing and putting it down gently. Normally he wouldn't care for the vehicle if it was empty. He then saw three more cars flying in the air, each one with people in them. Brick was laughing while doing this as a distraction. Boomer just glared, flying back in the air and quickly grabbing each car and landing it quickly as possible.

Soon, Boomer noticed Brick's eyes glow red again and fire another ray of heat vision. Boomer fired his own ray of heat vision to counter it. Both red beams collided, but Brick's energy quickly ran dry from the heavy abuse of it earlier on in the fight. His heat vision died out as he got struck by Boomer's heat vision. He let out a scream of pain, the beam searing him. The young blonde soon stopped and panted, and he found his leader on the ground, unconscious, his clothing charred and his hair scorched. And his hat in a pile of ashes.

"I did it... I'm the toughest ruff now... and you two... get to face justice..." Boomer muttered while approaching them, grabbing Butch by his shirt collar and grabbing Brick by one of his legs. He began to fly off with a smirk to take them straight to prison, where he thought there was a cozy cell or two waiting for them. He had no guilt or anger over it. In fact, he felt great, though only one thought was standing in the back of his mind that Bubbles will perhaps be extremely happy to hear the news.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Upset

At the Utonium Household, the family of four was enjoying dinner together. It was mainly silence since anything worth speaking about had already been discussed, trying to figure out who the new heroic duo were. While the meal went on, the phone suddenly began ringing. "I'll get it," the professor said, getting up from the table and picking up the phone. "Hello?" he answered. He was usually happier than he was at the moment, but the whole fear of someone else producing super powered children was really worrying him for the safety of his daughters. "What?! Ana is that true?!" he asked, his eyes wide, and the calm mood of his escalated into one of extreme shock. "I'll be there immediately!" he said into the phone, hanging up and running off to his laboratory that was in the basement.

The triplets looked at each other in confusion, wondering what had gotten him so riled up. They floated down to try and catch up to him. The professor was grabbing a suitcase from the back of a secured safe which he had hidden only the most important things in. "Professor, what's going on?" Bubbles asked. He looked at them happily, "Great news, girls! Two of the Rowdyruff Boys have been captured!" he told them the great news. Blossom and Buttercup seemed to be more confused than happy, not entirely sure who captured them. "W-who were the two captured?" Bubbles asked, fearful for Boomer being found out or even majorly hurt. Their practical father didn't know.

"Sorry, honey, but all the officer on the phone mentioned was that Bapp had apprehended them," he answered. Bubbles, her eyes wide, darted off upstairs and out the door, nearly taking it off its hinges. Her sisters were more confused by how she was acting by the day. "Girls, I want you to try and stick together. In case this gets bad... that and I'm worried about Bubbles..." their creator asked if they would go see if their sister was alright, even if it invaded her privacy in any way. "Yes, professor," Blossom and Buttercup agreed together and flew upstairs to try and catch up to Bubbles, leaving pink and green streaks of light behind them while they flew.

Blossom and Buttercup had somewhat caught up to Bubbles, but they were keeping their distance. She was flying so fast that it would waste energy for them to even attempt to get beside her, so they planned on waiting to see what had gotten her to be in such a rush. They had flown and followed until they arrived outside of Townsville where they saw her slowing down. Blossom stopped her raven haired sister shortly after while they were a good distance away. "Let's see what she's up to first..." she insisted, willing to secretly watch from afar. Buttercup nodded, understanding her plan and agreeing to spy on her.

Bubbles landed on the side of the hilltop and walked upward to the top of the hill where their meeting tree was, as she called it for her and her lover. After the short walk, she arrived to the top, seeing her boyfriend sitting under the tree, still in his disguise. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that she would find him here. She was glad to be right. She saw him looking off in the distance. "Boomer?" Bubbles called his name. Boomer looked at her, seeming very upset. "B-Bubbles? W-what are you doing here?" he questioned, looking like he wanted to cry. She came over, taking a seat beside him. "I came to check on you. You arrested your brothers?" she explained, not sure if she could believe he would have done it.

Boomer just began sobbing into his hands. "I-I don't know what happened. T-they found my badge, and t-the next thing I know, I was showing my disguise. I got mad and... I was dragging them to jail..." Boomer explained through his choked sobs. Bubbles just brought her boyfriend into a hug while trying to cheer him up. "I-I'm a monster, Bubbles. I know they were jerks, but... I arrested them without a thought..." he continued to cry. She broke the hug, looking him in the eye and seeing the tears pouring down his cheeks. "It's my fault, Boomer. I wanted you to become a good guy, but look... you already were a good guy now. I fell in love with Boomer Jojo. Not Bapp..." Bubbles reminded him, blaming herself. She knew it was stressful, involving everything going on, ranging from the lack of sleep to the monster fighting and stopping criminals.

Bubbles brought him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the intimate moment. When their lips parted, Boomer wanted to speak again. Suddenly, a ray of heat vision hit him on the stomach, and it knocked him back a short distance onto his back. "Ow...! Why does everyone like hitting me?" he muttered to himself. Bubbles looked back and saw Blossom and Buttercup landing. They had been watching the whole thing. "W-what are you two doing here?!" the young blonde girl yelled. "Just here to have a friendly conversation with Bapp..." Buttercup smirked, glad to now have one of the two newest heroes in Townsville trapped, as they considered it. "B-but..." Bubbles stuttered, while Blossom made a step forward. "While she does that... why were you kissing him?!" her orange haired sister demanded, a surprising outrage to her. Bubbles looked at the ground, saddened from being scolded.

"B-because... he's not Bapp... it's..." Bubbles couldn't finish her sentence. Instead, someone finished it for her. "Boomer?!" Buttercup shouted while pulling the boy from the ground. He was refusing to lay a hand on any of the puffs refusing to fight them. Both of her sisters were looking to her for an answer. "I'm sorry... we were Bapp and Baize all along. He just wanted to become a good guy. I had to help him," Bubbles explained the entire past week that had been occurring. "H-hi..." Boomer awkwardly greeted them with a small wave, his wig having been ripped off by Buttercup. The young blonde girl could tell that her sisters were mad. She looked to the ground. They had a lot of explaining to do. She didn't know if they were mad at her about risking her life to protect Townsville nearly alone, or that she was dating a very notorious criminal.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Plans

Bubbles was sitting beside Boomer. The sun was beginning to set, and the two were staring at the ground, Boomer being more lost in his own thoughts. Blossom was mainly pacing back and forth, rubbing her forehead since it was aching from being told most of the story about what they had been doing for the past few days. "You can't just go dating a criminal, Bubbles. You should know that," Buttercup stated, though a small glare came from the blue sibling. "Do we need to bring up Mitch, Buttercup?" she asked. Buttercup didn't answer, going quiet of the referral of another friend of theirs. "Just... I don't get it. How did you two even get together?" Blossom asked in confusion, wanting to know that much would be the best place to start with her next chain of questions.

Bubbles guessed it was better for her to explain. "It was after we stopped a big monster attack a few months ago. I felt bad being unconscious for a lot of that battle, so I went to my secret place to cheer up. Boomer found me there after his brothers had upset him, and he just wound up asking me out. We kept it secret for so long... we've even been faking most of our fights..." Bubbles explained everything. They had had a lot of brawls with the Rowdyruff boys for the past few months. "I told you she had been pulling her punches," Buttercup hissed to her sister, having discussed this sometime once before. "He was only acting as Bapp to make himself a good guy for me," she sighed, Boomer still just staring at the ground in shame. "That doesn't explain why you were pretending to be Baize. You know you could have been hurt, or killed," Blossom retorted.

Bubbles looked away, hesitant to give an answer for a moment. "I...I'm worthless, alright? I know I don't do much but get in the way. I wanted to get stronger... so every night I snuck out to fight monsters and help Boomer arrest criminals," she explained in a growing state of depression. Her sisters didn't seem to be too happy about hearing, as they all usually compared each other on the similar levels. No sister was better than the other, just better in certain aspects, though Buttercup did feel slightly guilty for having commented various times about how her and Blossom handled the situations lately, Right now, Blossom was trying to get her thoughts together along with her wrecked nerves. "Alright... Bubbles. On your behalf, we won't hurt Boomer, or arrest him," Blossom blurted out. "What?! " Buttercup roared in an instant shock. She had no intention to give him a chance, no matter how much heroic deeds he had done in the past week.

Bubbles was rather surprised herself that her boyfriend was not going to be put behind bars, while she still knew how broken he was. "Why not?! I don't think I need to remind you of the time he got bored and threw cars off the freeway into the ocean for fun a year ago!" Buttercup ranted in disbelief. "Yeah. It was a year ago. I thought we moved past that time. I don't want to forgive him either... but he is Bubbles' boyfriend, and right now he's not in his right mind," Blossom elaborated on the situation, having decided to leave him alone and let bygones be bygones. Bubbles was glad to see her sister become forgiving in this case, and she knew that Boomer had nearly lost his mind from his nights hunting criminals, and his past few days fighting monsters.

"And of course, we won't tell the professor. We'll think of some kind of punishment for you, Bubbles, but right now, you got to clean up this mess," Blossom stated before turning to Buttercup. "Let's go, Buttercup," she then flew off, leaving her pink trail of light behind her, Buttercup just shook her head in disbelief before darting off to the sky to follow, leaving her green trail of light behind as well.

"...Man... I wish my bros were like that... forgiving and merciful," Boomer sighed while removing his vest and throwing it to the ground, and taking off the fake contacts from his eyes and throwing them over his shoulder, relieved to be able to be himself again. "They'll never forgive me after what I did," he added rubbing his sore eyes. His girlfriend had to think it over for a bit. "...I have an idea!" Bubbles giggled. He looked to her, knowing that her past few plans had not been entirely bad, but they just didn't work out too well in the end. "I gotta go get something from the professor's lab. Just try to rest a little," she instructed before flying off, leaving her light blue trail of light behind her. He just scratched his head and sighed. "I never can get a break lately..." he mumbled before keeping seated at the tree.

Two hours passed, and Bubbles went to meet up with Boomer again on the same spot. This time, she had a bag with a few items in it hanging on her arm. "H-hey, Bubbles. What is that you got?" her boyfriend noticed her and asked. She pulled out a few small metallic armbands. "We're going to make your brothers forgive you," she smirked while helping him slip them on his wrists. Ge was confused, as they looked like they were sparking a lot, yet it didn't hurt, as if it was some kind of fake effect. "The professor made these mainly as little failed toys, but we're going to use them for the plan," she smiled, showing a remote controller before him. Boomer was afraid to know what exactly she had in mind for this brand new plan of hers.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Forgiveness

At the Townsville Police Department, Brick and Butch were sitting in jail, both recovering their energy. "I can't believe I lost to Boomer…" the green boy complained, feeling mentally shattered, since not only were the two looking at a life without chaos but a life behind bars, all because their brother betrayed them and somehow became stronger than both of the ruffs combined. It was surprising to Brick that he had gotten this strong. "It just doesn't seem like him at all, honestly…" Brick muttered his opinion that it seemed far too out of character, but then again they recently had to question how much they actually knew each other. "Yeah… normally, the sissy just lets us hit him and he'll hit back, and then we just go rob someone," Butch remembered how their fights usually went missing those days that they used to love.

Nearby the police department was Bubbles and Boomer who were on top of the roof of a building right across the street. Bubbles was holding a complex remote, and Boomer was wearing the sparking bracelets that were more for effect if anything. He still had no idea what the plan was. "Hey, Bubbles… can you tell me what this plan is again?" he hesitantly asked his girlfriend, wondering how they were going to get his brothers to forgive him. "Well, like I said. I got these thingies from the professor's lab. They got thrown out for being broken. So we're going to use them as props. You're going to break in the prison and free them and tell them that you have been brain washed, and I'll pretend I've been controlling you the entire time," she explained every little detail of her semi complicated plan.

Her boyfriend just looked at her, feeling somewhat creeped out, his wide eyes affixed on her cute face. "You scare me lately..." he mumbled, not sure whether to attempt to request for a better plan, though he was more than aware that his brothers weren't going to give him any forgiveness any other way. "Are you ready?" Bubbles questioned. "Yeah. Uh… are you good at acting evil?" he nodded and wondered aloud. She scratched her head at that. "We'll find out~" she hummed. Boomer adverted his attention back to the police department, and he hid his sparking bracelets under his shirt sleeves before flying off the ground and darting into the building, leaving his dark blue streak of light behind.

While Brick and Butch sat around in jail, the only entertainment they had for themselves was to plan tic-tac-toe with a marker that the leader boy had in his pocket, mainly trying to think up a plan for what to do. The best plan was to wait for their energy to come back and break out through the building wall. Suddenly they heard a loud crash and screams coming from everywhere. The two were confused, but unable to tell what was going on from their cell. They at last saw Boomer enter the room, beginning to free the few prisoners that were there, not caring about freeing one or two small criminals that he had apprehended just a day or two ago, though he was happy when he arrived to his brothers' prison cell. He tore the bars off of that cell.

"Guys! Thank goodness you're alright!" Boomer cried, since he had to put on the act to begin the plan. "What are you doing here, you puff?" Butch narrowed his eyes at him, wanting to assault him, but he was still depressed about losing to him in the first place. "Ya gotta help me! I'm being controlled by her! I had no idea what I was doing until two hours ago!" Boomer exclaimed, showing the sparking bracelets, looking at them with pleading eyes. He spoke the made up story that he had been controlled by Bubbles to capture them and be good. Butch looked to their leader who seemed a bit surprised by the sudden information. "This Professor Utonium is getting more sick in the head than our father if he's making inventions like these," Brick commented, falling for the lie, Butch only nodding in agreement that it did sound insane.

"Oh, Boomy~" Bubbles voice hummed out. They saw her arrive into the room, holding a remote control that had plenty of buttons and a control stick in the centre. "You're acting out again. Just calm down and we can fix this fast…" she giggled. Brick and Butch looked at Boomer, who was faking a pleading act. Both of his brothers grabbed a separate bracelet on the blue boy's arms and pulled with force, until the sparking wrist wear broke off. After that they threw them to the ground. "I'm free!" He cheered before proceeding to punch the wall, wrecking it and creating an opening to the outside which led to the back of the police department. "Oh, no… now I'm going to have to punish you," Bubbles grinned, glaring at Boomer. He was getting freaked out by the act, but he was at least reassured that she knew how to pretend to be evil. He watched her throw the remote aside.

"You guys go, since I'm the only one with any energy here. Guess it's time to get payback," Boomer commented. "Alright, man. Glad to have ya back," Butch said before the two climbed out through the hole in the wall, running away from the scene and going through to some nearby alleys to escape without being found.

Boomer just looked back to Bubbles, calming down. "Wow. I can't believe that worked…" the young boy commented. Bubbles approached and hugged him happily. "I told you it would… wait… What'd you do with the police officers?" she raised an eyebrow, knowing that he had to get through some of them to get to the prison. "I trapped them in a room with a car. I better get going. I don't want them to think you killed me," he laughed, finding the past few weeks very odd. "Yeah… so… back to secrecy?" Bubbles asked. "You bet," Boomer nodded. They had to go back to keeping their relationship secret at least from the people who didn't know. So far, only her sisters knew, and seemingly no one else will anytime soon.

The young girl watched her boyfriend fly off away from the police department, leaving his all usual dark blue streak of light behind him. "I better go recapture those criminals…" she sighed, rubbing her head. She had to help clean up the mess they made, glad that everything could now go back to what was in some way normal in the City of Townsville.

The End...


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue

Four months had passed since Bubbles and Boomer had last seen each other. Bubbles had felt slightly lonelier and it had taken a while for the awkwardness between siblings to go away for the triplets. They had ultimately decided to keep it a secret from the professor.

One weekend afternoon, Bubbles was working on homework, while her sisters were preoccupied with their own things. Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring. She just got up and rushed to the door. "Coming!" she called out after hearing the doorbell ring another time. When she opened the door, she was confused to see just the mailman. "Package for the Utonium residence," he said while handing her a small box, which was addressed to her. "Thanks," she said, confused by who sent her the package. She closed the door and took the package back to her room, resting it on her bed before beginning to open it.

Inside the box, Bubbles was astonished to see its contents; a necklace that had the symbol of a baby blue tree inside of it along with an envelope. She opened the envelope, pulling out the letter inside and beginning to read it. "Dear, Bubbles. I figured I'd send you this since it's been a while. Me and my brothers took off to Citiesville to hide at another one of dad's hideouts. I've done my best to stop doing crime but I kind of can't avoid it anymore, or else my bros might get suspicious again. But then, I still try to be good. Like earlier, I saved some little girl in a house fire so she gave me that necklace. I figured you'd want it, because just like you, trees grow stronger and bigger. I hope we can see each other soon, Bubbles. I really miss you. Love, Boomer." Bubbles smiled, as she put the necklace on around her neck. She took the letter and put it away in a small shoe box that she had stored under her bed, the box being full of other letters he had sent.

Bubbles went back to doing homework, mentally hoping that he will be fine, glad to know that even when he was back on the side of evil, he was still secretly performing acts of good will.

End of Epilogue


End file.
